


Не так страшен чёрт

by just_speranza (that_adler_girl)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gun Violence, Swearing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_adler_girl/pseuds/just_speranza
Summary: «Кто бы знал, что дьявол окажется таким щёголем», – оторопело подумал сержант полицейского управления города Нью-Йорка Найл Кавана, когда прямо посреди его кабинета в клубах тёмного дыма материализовался безупречно одетый мужчина средних лет. Впрочем, вслух он сказал совсем другое:– Матерь Божья!





	1. 1921 – 1922 гг.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Devil You Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336410) by [maggiedragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiedragon/pseuds/maggiedragon). 



«Кто бы знал, что дьявол окажется таким щёголем», – оторопело подумал сержант полицейского управления города Нью-Йорка Найл Кавана, когда прямо посреди его кабинета в клубах тёмного дыма материализовался безупречно одетый мужчина средних лет. Впрочем, вслух он сказал совсем другое:  
– Матерь Божья!

Полицейский инстинктивно перекрестился, но незнакомец, облачённый в несомненно дорогое чёрное пальто, никуда не делся и, более того, преспокойно уселся на стул напротив Найла. Казалось, происходящее его забавляло.

Найл потянулся за пистолетом.

– Колопортус, – негромко сказал дьявол, и ящик стола, где хранилось служебное оружие, неожиданно заклинило.

Вот ведь чёрт.

– Может, стоило явиться в образе горячей блондинки? – спросил Найл своего незваного гостя – человека? дьявола? – с напускной храбростью.

Дьявол фыркнул и выразительно поднял бровь:  
– Боюсь, это было бы пустой тратой моего времени и ингредиентов для зелья.

– Тогда должен сказать, что искушать и соблазнять у вас получается паршиво.

Незнакомец пригладил ладонью зачёсанные назад волосы, и Найл заметил, что рукава его пальто были отделаны изнутри тонким белым шёлком. Что ж, значит, это _самое_ дорогое пальто, которое он видел в своей жизни.

– Пожалуй, мне стоит объясниться. Моё имя Персиваль Грейвз, и у меня есть для вас деловое предложение.

К удивлению Найла, дьявол явился вовсе не за его бессмертной душой. Грейвз хотел, чтобы сержант предоставлял ему доступ к делам, опрашивал свидетелей и время от времени сообщал о появлении в округе определённых личностей. В ответ Найл не преминул поинтересоваться, не слишком ли это мелко для кого-то, способного в три часа ночи, как по волшебству, возникнуть прямо посреди подвала Шестого участка.

– Несмотря на все мои таланты, иногда ничто не заменит работу нью-йоркской полиции. Кроме того, у подобных мне тоже есть свои... законы и правила, нарушение которых грозит мне неприятными последствиями.

– Звучит загадочно.

– Одно из правил касается того, как много я могу вам рассказать, – Грейвз виновато развёл руками, хотя не похоже было, чтобы его это хоть немного расстраивало. – Я в свою очередь буду помогать вам со сложными делами. Кажется, с вашим воображением нет нужды пояснять, как именно можно применить мои способности. Уверяю, когда вы заработаете себе репутацию в управлении, капитану будет гораздо проще смотреть сквозь пальцы на вашу религиозность.

И вслед за Найлом Грейвз не слишком умело изобразил в воздухе знак креста.

Рассказывая о дьяволе, ма никогда не упоминала о его чувстве стиля. А также не предупреждала, как сложно будет сопротивляться ему в разгар ночной смены на работе, не предвещавшей ни малейшего карьерного роста. Найл подумал о других полицейских, выпустившихся из академии одновременно с ним, но уже успевших продвинуться по службе. Подумал об убогой квартирке, которую ему приходилось делить с двумя соседями. Подумал о Брианне Линч. О её веснушках и пшеничных волосах, о её смехе и улыбке, о кольце с жемчугом и сапфирами, отложенном для него в универмаге «Мэйсиз».

– Согласен, – решился Найл и протянул собеседнику руку. Он ожидал, что хватка у дьявола будет холодной и безжалостной, как тиски, но Грейвз лишь уверенно пожал ему руку чуть огрубелой ладонью.

– Мне нужна информация обо всех пожарах в складских помещениях за последний год. Особенно с не выявленными причинами возгорания. – С этими словами Грейвз провёл над столом двумя пальцами. – На кобуре вы найдете символ. Прикоснитесь к нему, когда у вас будет что-то для меня, и я приду.

Он замолк на мгновение, в задумчивости нахмурив тёмные брови.

– Вы также можете использовать его, если окажетесь в опасности. Я постараюсь помочь, хотя, вероятно, вы этого не запомните, – и исчез с тем же порывом ветра и клубами дыма, с которыми появился. Найл даже не успел спросить, как именно ему добираться до странным образом запертой в ящике кобуры.

 

Их сотрудничество оказалось весьма плодотворным. По крайней мере, с точки зрения Найла. Персиваль Грейвз всегда вежливо благодарил за предоставленные сведения, а Найл сумел записать на свой счёт несколько удачных арестов. Капитан заметил это и перевёл его в дневную смену, что, конечно, было ещё не повышением, но он хотя бы мог спать по ночам.

Спустя три месяца после заключения сделки один из информаторов сообщил Найлу дату, когда Рыжий Джейкоб собирался ввезти в страну новую партию виски. Некоторые бутлегеры довольствовались «джином из ванны», но настоящие деньги делались на импорте из Европы: ирландском виски и французском шампанском. Впрочем, риск там тоже был выше. Потеря грузовика с самогоном означала потерю нескольких сотен долларов и автомобиля. Потеря ящика виски могла стоить нескольких _тысяч_ , а если вы состояли в шайке Рыжего Джейкоба, то, скорее всего, и жизни.

Поздно вечером Найл повёл небольшой отряд к складу рядом с доками. Было холодно, от пронизывающего ветра, дувшего со стороны залива, не спасало даже пальто. Ветер приносил с собой солёные морские брызги и запах дыма проходивших в темноте пароходов. У склада обнаружился всего один дозорный с фонарём: жёлтое пятно света прыгало туда-сюда в такт его шагам. Подав своим людям знак оставаться на месте, Найл выждал, пока дозорный не прошёл мимо, и выскользнул из укрытия у него за спиной.

В ту же секунду тишину туманной ночи разорвал грохот выстрелов. Найл успел заметить, как блеснул в темноте оптический прицел, и его отшвырнуло назад. Он упал на спину, хватая ртом воздух. На смену ощущению, будто его ударили в грудь бейсбольной битой, пришла обжигающая боль. Его отряд вёл ответный огонь, но Найл знал, чего добивался Джейкоб. Сукин сын был снайпером на войне и действовал соответственно: подстрелить первого, кто высунется, пусть валяется на нейтральной полосе, а потом по одному перебить его товарищей, бросавшихся на помощь раненному.

Найл тоже был на войне. Он _ненавидел_ снайперов.

Огонь со стороны склада прекратился, и Найл услышал, как его люди спорят между собой. У них получилось? Всё чисто? По складу вновь забарабанили пули. Найл со стоном перевернулся на живот, сплюнул заполнившую рот кровь и пополз в сторону укрытия. Рыжий Джейкоб не даст своей наживке уйти. Если его отряду действительно удалось вывести из строя охрану...

Ещё одна пуля раздробила Найлу плечо, и перестрелка возобновилась с прежней силой.

Найл не мог сосредоточиться. Правый бок пылал огнём. Неужели он умрёт вот так? Пройти через два года войны, чтобы быть застреленным в спину? Чёрта с два. Дрожащей рукой он потянулся к кобуре, на которой три месяца назад появился оттиск в виде пантеры, и прижал палец к отметине.

– Если хочешь мою душу, лучше тебе пошевеливаться, – прохрипел он в пустоту.

 

Найл стоял посреди принадлежащего Рыжему Джейкобу склада и пялился на свою руку. Сам снайпер и шестеро его подельников, окружённые полицейскими, лежали в наручниках на полу. Найл держал в ладони две искорёженные пули. На той же ладони размашистым элегантным почерком было написано: «Не за что. Г».

 

– Прошу, скажи, что я врезал тебе за тот выпендрёж, который ты там устроил, – приветствовал он Грейвза при следующей встрече, демонстративно помахивая правой рукой. – _«Не за что»?_

– Ты был практически без сознания и в основном убеждал меня держаться подальше от нейтральной полосы. – Грейвз слегка улыбнулся. – А ещё рассказывал, как ненавидишь снайперов. В крайне цветастых выражениях.

– Распространённое мнение.

– Поверь, я знаю, – неприязнь и досада на лице Грейвза навели полицейского на мысль, что это знание основано на личном опыте.

– Ты воевал?

– Официально нам запретили, но некоторых это не остановило.

– Похоже, у тебя проблемы с соблюдением приказов.

В лукавой улыбке Грейвза промелькнуло что-то свирепое:  
– Только когда это дерьмовые приказы, – парировал он и исчез.

Найл остался один в пустом переулке. Глядя на то место, где мгновением ранее стоял дьявол, он подумал, что как бы туманно всё это ни звучало, тот впервые рассказал ему что-то о себе.

 

Их сотрудничество продолжилось и стало более непринуждённым. Найл выяснил, что Грейвз тоже был своего рода копом ( _«Руку даю на отсечение, что ты не патрульный. Одеваешься лучше, чем мой шеф»_ ), что он потерял на войне брата и около года назад распрощался с полевой работой, получив повышение.

Прибавка к зарплате позволила Найлу выкупить кольцо с жемчугом и сапфирами. Он планировал подождать до Рождества, пригласить Брианну в хороший ресторан и сделать ей предложение, зачитав любовное письмо из какого-нибудь обожаемого ею романа. Он даже взял в библиотеке пару книг и переписал понравившиеся, но на рождественскую мессу Брианна надела тёмно-синее платье, украшенное белым кружевом, и длинные серьги с жемчужинами, и Найл не утерпел.

– Бри, – он отвёл её в сторону и, порывшись, извлёк из бумажника кольцо. – Брианна Грейс Линч...

Договорить ему не дали, равно как и полностью опуститься на одно колено. Брианна бросилась ему на шею с таким громким визгом, что из ризницы выскочил перепуганный священник, уверенный, что кого-то убивают.

Они поженились в мае, а когда две недели спустя Найл переступил порог своего кабинета, перед ним тут же возник донельзя раздражённый Персиваль Грейвз.

– Где. Ты. Был, – ровным голосом отчеканил он, и Найл испытал острый прилив жалости ко всем, кто был в подчинении у этого человека и имел несчастье вывести его из себя.

Впрочем, сам Найл к этим людям не относился.

– И тебе доброе утро.

– Я две недели пытался с тобой связаться. Где. Ты. Был.

– Мне искренне жаль твоих подчинённых. Они, наверняка, боятся тебя до усрачки. – И Найл принялся разбирать входящую корреспонденцию.

– Если бы ты был моим подчинённым, я бы тебя уже уволил.

– Но я не твой подчинённый! – Терпение Найла лопнуло. – Я женился, ясно тебе, говнюк? И я не обязан согласовывать с тобой мой чёртов медовый месяц! Зачем пришёл?

Грейвз немедленно заговорил о деле, однако, когда Найл на следующий день пришёл на дежурство и открыл ящик стола, то обнаружил там незнакомый конверт. Внутри на карточке из плотной кремовой бумаги, которую в любимых Брианной романах назвали бы пергаментом, летящим почерком было написано: «Примите мои извинения и поздравления. Г». Помимо этого в конверт были вложены две двадцатидолларовые банкноты, такие новые и хрустящие, что Найл попросил сослуживцев из отдела нравов проверить их подлинность.

Возможно, Персиваль Грейвз вовсе не был таким говнюком, каким хотел казаться. К тому же Найл никогда не слышал, чтобы дьявол извинялся.


	2. 1923 г.

Найла повысили по службе, и он наконец распрощался с кабинетом в подвале. Сослуживцы стали называть его «Счастливчик Кавана» – за удивительный талант находить улики и свидетелей. Когда он поделился этим с Грейвзом, тот в ответ насмешливо и высокомерно вздёрнул бровь:  
– Я почти оскорблён, что они заметили только сейчас.

Найл хотел сказать, что уж лучше так, чем «Дьявол Кавана» – другое прозвище, порождённое его странным везением – но не успел вымолвить ни слова.

– Ты ведь на самом деле не веришь в эти сказки? – хмыкнув, спросил Грейвз и испарился, не дожидаясь ответа.

 

Брианна устроилась к своему дяде секретаршей на неполный рабочий день. Вдвоём им удалось наскрести денег и переехать в квартиру побольше – с детской комнатой.

 

Суд над Рыжим Джейкобом начался в октябре 1923 года. Найл надел на слушание свой лучший – и, честно говоря, единственный приличный – костюм. В нём он женился и в нём же собирался быть похороненным, если только не растолстеет от роскошной брианиной стряпни.

Джейкоб Брам оказался вовсе не рыжим, а щуплым шатеном. Он был ниже ростом, чем запомнилось Найлу, хотя, возможно, такое впечатление создавалось из-за возвышавшегося над ним судебного пристава, а также из-за того, что Джейкоб постоянно сутулился. При всём при этом держался он настолько хладнокровно и неподвижно, что иногда Найлу чудилось, будто переквалифицировавшийся в контрабандиста снайпер даже не дышит. От этой мысли делалось не по себе, и Найл старался не встречаться с обвиняемым взглядом. Дожидаясь, пока наступит его черёд давать показания, полицейский нервно теребил узел галстука.

Заседание продлилось почти весь день. У Джейкоба оказался крайне въедливый адвокат, который вёл себя куда более эмоционально, чем его невозмутимый клиент, и при каждом удобном случае напоминал присяжным, что перед ними «герой войны, дамы и господа!»

– Нет ничего героического в том, чтобы застрелить человека, находящегося в миле от тебя, – пробормотал Найл себе под нос. Джейкоб, должно быть, услышал и бросил на него холодный взгляд, от которого по спине побежали мурашки. Не будь Найл лично знаком с дьяволом, то поклялся бы, что Рыжий Джейкоб давным-давно продал ему душу.

 

Солнце уже клонилось к закату, когда Найл покинул здание суда и на подземке направился домой. Он только начал давать показания – процесс, по всей видимости, обещал быть долгим.

Первым, что он увидел, добравшись до дома, были сломанный замок и приоткрытая входная дверь. У Найла кровь застыла в жилах, а во рту появился металлический привкус страха и адреналина. Рука сама потянулась к оружию. Он расстегнул кобуру и снял пистолет с предохранителя.

– Бри?

На первый взгляд внутри всё было в порядке. Большое эркерное окно, из-за которого Бри влюбилась в эту квартиру, не было разбито. На подоконнике всё также стоял горшок с гарденией, на подушке лежал роман «Погибшая леди» с вложенной в него закладкой. Правда, с маленького столика у двери исчезли ключи Брианны и холщовая сумка, с которой она ходила за покупками, но на их месте Найл нашёл записку, наспех нацарапанную на клочке жёлтой бумаги: «Ничего сегодня не успеваю! Убежала в магазин».

Когда глаза наконец привыкли к полутьме, Найл заметил, что на обеденном столе что-то поблескивало. Держа в одной руке записку, а другую на рукоятке пистолета, он подошёл ближе. На столешнице были выстроены в ряд три патрона. Найл узнал их: калибр .30-06, латунная гильза, мягкий наконечник. Он знал их даже слишком хорошо – именно такими заряжался его «Энфилд» во время войны. Такие же патроны использовались в снайперских винтовках «Спрингфилд М1906». 

Отсутствие Брианны не успокаивало. Она ушла в магазин недавно, а, значит, за домом следили. 

Найла переполняли ярость и страх, в ушах гулко пульсировала кровь.

– Кавана, – окликнули его откуда-то издалека. – Кавана!

Придя в себя, Найл обнаружил, что смотрит прямо на Персиваля Грейвза. Всё это время он неосознанно зажимал оттиск на кобуре, причём, с такой силой, что на ладони остался след.

– Что стряслось?

– Рыжий, мать его, Джейкоб, – Найл указал на патроны. Рука мелко дрожала, и, чтобы скрыть это, он сжал ладонь в кулак. Да как они посмели угрожать его жене, его семье...

– Похоже, у тебя завёлся враг, – прокомментировал Грейвз. – Это из-за суда?

– Сукин сын не хочет, чтобы я давал показания, – кивнул Найл. И раз уж, перепугавшись, всё равно выдернул Грейвза сюда, решил спросить: – Ты не поможешь с этой проблемой?

Грейвз не успел и рта раскрыть, а Найл уже знал, что он откажет, сославшись на туманные правила, которые ограничивали его общение с простыми смертными и, казалось, определяли само его существование.

– Найл, это ты сломал замок? – В дверях стояла Бри, на плече у неё висела холщовая сумка с продуктами, из которой торчал пучок лука-порея. Другой рукой она прижимала к себе их четырёхмесячную дочь Ребекку.

Найл готов был поклясться, что в тот момент, когда Грейвз увидел ребёнка и понял, что число пуль выбрано не случайно, гнев, вызванный угрозой жизни малышки, перевесил все правила.

– Ты не говорил, что у тебя есть дочь, – спокойно заметил Грейвз, ничем не выдав чувств, промелькнувших на его лице.

– Я тебе много чего не говорил, – буркнул Найл. Взглядом призывая Грейвза к молчанию, он потянулся за патронами, но Брианна уже вошла в комнату и увидела их.

– Найл Ардан Кавана, во что, ради всего святого, ты теперь нас втянул? – Несмотря на суровой тон, её голос дрожал. Сумка соскользнула с плеча и упала на пол.

– Бри, не волнуйся, всё хорошо.

– Это тот контрабандист? Сегодня ты ходил на слушание его дела. Всё из-за него?  
– Она снова взглянула на пули, её паника усиливалась, руки тряслись. – Ради всего святого, Найл, возьми у меня Ребекку, пока я её не уронила!

Найл подчинился, и Брианна обессилено опустилась на стул. Грейвз молча поднял сумку с продуктами и ретировался на кухню, оставив их наедине.

– Найл, а это кто, и что он делает в нашем доме? С каких пор ты водишь знакомство с такими хлыщами?

– Солнышко, не всё сразу. – Найл неловко приобнял жену за подрагивающие плечи, другой рукой удерживая дочь. – Да, я думаю, это Рыжий Джейкоб. Его люди хотят помешать мне дать показания.

Пытаясь успокоиться, Брианна прильнула к нему и обняла за талию.

В наступившей тишине было слышно, как маг на кухне хлопает дверцами шкафчиков. Найл понимал, что Грейвз лишь человек, даже если его суеверный мозг иногда забывал об этом. Но этот человек мог появляться из ниоткуда и исчезать в никуда, мог читать мысли и стирать воспоминания, мог по мановению руки запирать ящики и оставлять отметины на предметах. А потому мысль о том, что сейчас Грейвз занимался чем-то столь обыденным, вызывала у Найла головную боль.

– С нами ничего не случится. Я подыщу вам временное жильё, скажу судье, что мне угрожают. Всё будет в порядке, – заверил он Брианну.

– Вы останетесь здесь, – негромко объявил Грейвз, выходя из кухни. – Вас никто не тронет, я прослежу.

– А вы, собственно, кто? – Испуг на лице Брианны уступил место замешательству. – Мы не успели прояснить этот момент.

– Персиваль Грейвз. Я коллега вашего мужа, – он замешкался, а затем вздохнул. – Я обладаю талантами, которые помогут гарантировать вашу безопасность.

– Что это значит? – спросила Брианна, и Грейвз молча указал куда-то ей за спину.

Воздух вдруг наполнился пьянящим ароматом. Найл обернулся и увидел, что на гардении, которая обычно цвела в начале лета, набухли и начали распускаться бутоны. Цветы были кремово-белыми, полностью сформировавшимися, и их запах ощущался во всей комнате.

Брианна округлившимися глазами уставилась на Найла:  
– «Счастливчик Кавана», – прошептала она со страхом в голосе.

– Бри, он единственная причина, по которой я ещё жив, – ответил Найл. – Он спас меня во время рейда на склад Рыжего Джейкоба.

– Полагаю, я задолжал вам обоим полноценное объяснение, – Грейвз тряхнул головой, и, несмотря на щёгольское пальто и идеальную причёску, внезапно показался Найлу уставшим и неуверенным. 

Грейвз сел на ближайший стул и, собравшись с мыслями, заговорил:  
– Людей вроде меня можно было бы называть колдунами и ведьмами, вот только вы, не-маги, до сих пор ассоциируете эти слова с дьяволом. Мои способности – вовсе не результат сделки с какой-то злой силой, они так же естественны, как ваши светлые волосы или голубые глаза вашего мужа. У некоторых они есть, у других – нет.

– Тогда зачем все эти правила? – спросил Найл.

– Сто сорок лет назад таких как я убивали, потому что один из нас сотворил волшебство для не-мага – человека без магических способностей. Чтобы не допустить повторения подобного, был принят специальный закон. Я совершаю преступление просто общаясь с вами, не говоря уж о том, чтоб рассказывать вам что-то о своём народе. Иногда мне кажется, что строгость наших законов приносит больше вреда, чем пользы, что, следуя букве, мы игнорируем дух... Но закон есть закон. – Грейвз развёл руками. – Теперь вы знаете.

Брианна некоторое время пристально смотрела на него.

– Найл, ты ему доверяешь?

– Да.

По правде сказать, сейчас Найл доверял ему больше, чем прежде. И дело было не в том, что Грейвз наконец рассказал всё начистоту – просто он успел прочувствовать и оценить этого человека. Грейвз всегда старался поступать правильно, даже если это было непросто или, как в данном случае, незаконно.

– Что ж, мне этого достаточно. – И Брианна протянула Грейвзу руку. – Брианна Кавана. Зовите меня Бри.

– Рад знакомству, – Грейвз вежливо ответил на рукопожатие.

– Взаимно.

– Так что будем делать? – вклинился Найл, вновь переводя разговор на Рыжего Джейкоба. Если Грейвз действительно мог помочь, то Найл хотел, чтобы он сделал это немедленно. Он чувствовал себя крайне неуютно, стоя спиной к окну и глядя на три винтовочных патрона на обеденном столе.

– У вас есть вещь, которую вы постоянно носите с собой?

– Обручальное кольцо, – подумав, ответил Найл. – Подойдёт?

– Я своё тоже никогда не снимаю, – подхватила Брианна.

Грейвз кивнул:  
– Можно мне их на минутку?

Он сжал оба кольца в руке и еле слышно произнёс несколько незнакомых Найлу слов.

– Готово. Если кто-то будет желать вам зла, кольца нагреются и предупредят об этом. Я тоже узнаю и сразу приду.

– И всё? – недоверчиво спросила Брианна, возвращая на безымянный палец сначала обручальное кольцо, а затем помолвочное.

Грейвз посмотрел в сторону сломанной двери и встал:  
– Я починю входную дверь и окутаю дом защитными чарами. Не думаю, что вы хотите, чтобы его подожгли.

– Да уж не особенно, – согласился Найл.

Брианна тоже поднялась со стула:  
– Если мы всё же хотим поесть в нормальное время, то мне пора приниматься за готовку. – Она поцеловала Найла в уголок рта. – Приглядишь за Ребеккой? И предложи Персивалю остаться на ужин.

Она исчезла в кухне прежде, чем кто-либо успел ей возразить. Грейвз открыл было рот – и снова закрыл. Ему потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы подобрать слова:  
– Очевидно, мы теперь называем друг друга по имени.

– Очевидно, – ухмыльнулся Найл. – _Перси_.

– Я брошу тебя в Гудзон и оставлю тонуть, – пообещал Грейвз, но по его губам скользнула тень улыбки.


	3. 1924 – 1925 гг.

Наступил январь 1924-го, а суд над Рыжим Джейкобом всё тянулся и тянулся. Ближе к концу месяца в участок поступило заявление о бытовой ссоре, и Найл отправился на вызов. Он уже собирался постучать в дверь, когда обручальное кольцо на пальце вдруг стало обжигающе горячим. Найл отскочил в сторону, и в ту же секунду грянул выстрел. В двери, перед которой он только что стоял, образовалась дыра.

Укрыться в коридоре было решительно негде, и Найл, пятясь, схватился за пистолет. Стреляли из дробовика, значит, нападавший был совсем рядом: иначе стены приглушили бы звук выстрела, а расстояние снизило бы пробивную способность заряда. С другой стороны, стены в этом полузаброшенном здании были как из картона – и дробь, и пули из его пистолета легко могли прошить их насквозь. 

– Полиция Нью-Йорка! Отойдите от дверей! – Интересно, тут вообще были жильцы?

Кто-то в доме всё же был: в дверном проёме показался худощавый блондин с изуродованным шрамом ртом и, не тратя времени даром, снова выстрелил в Найла. Тот упал на пол, выругавшись, когда ногу обожгло болью. Из-за падения его ответный выстрел ушёл в молоко.

– Акцио! – Дробовик вырвался у блондина из рук, пролетел у Найла над головой и рассыпался на части позади него, словно невидимые руки разобрали оружие прямо воздухе. Рядом с Найлом прокатилась пружина. Подельник Рыжего Джейкоба развернулся и кинулся наутёк.

– Ступефай!

Блондина настигла вспышка белого света, и он упал как подкошенный.

– Во имя Мерлина, Найл, _обязательно_ лезть под пули, когда я на совещании? – Грейвз присел на корточки рядом с ним. В левой руке у мага была странная тросточка: чёрная, около 14 дюймов в длину, с серебряным колечком у рукоятки и серебряным же набалдашником.

– Ну извини. Попрошу Рыжего Джейкоба в следующий раз согласовать покушение с твоей секретаршей. – Найл кивнул на тросточку, слишком тонкую, чтобы быть полицейской дубинкой. – Ты на этом совещании лупцевал нерадивых подчинённых?

– Если бы. Это была встреча с начальством. – Грейвз проследил за взглядом Найла. – Это моя волшебная палочка. Я могу колдовать и так, но с ней проще. Ты сильно ранен?

Найл изучил три небольших кровоточащих отверстия на икре. Попытка напрячь мышцы заставила его зашипеть от резкой боли:  
– Жить буду. Правда, на танцы мы с Бри ещё долго не попадём.

– Попадёте. – Чтобы добраться до раны, Грейвз закатал Найлу штанину и спустил носок. – После этого ты можешь почувствовать усталость.

Персиваль приставил кончик своей трости – _волшебной палочки_ – к икре Найла и нараспев произнёс что-то низким голосом. Ноге стало горячо, и одно из отверстий затянулось само собой, а на ладонь Грейвзу выпала дробинка. Через несколько секунд от ранения не осталось и следа.

– Если опять попытаешься написать что-нибудь у меня на руке, я тебя пристрелю. – предупредил Найл, забирая деформированные кусочки металла. – Спасибо.

– Не беспокойся, – Грейвз встал и помог подняться Найлу. – Ты его задержишь или мне от него избавиться?

– Я его арестую. 

Найл достал наручники, и они подошли к лежавшему без сознания мужчине.

– Он не должен меня запомнить, – проговорил Грейвз, когда Найл уже собирался закинуть закованного в наручники убийцу себе на плечи.

– Само собой, – Найл подождал, пока маг произнесёт заклинание. – Теперь моя очередь?

Грейвз нахмурился и покачал головой:  
– Я не стану накладывать Обливиэйт на тебя или Брианну. Больше нет, – он замешкался в нерешительности. – Мы ведь друзья, не так ли?

Найлу вспомнилось, с какой неохотой Грейвз рассказывал о себе и своих способностях, вспомнилась история об убийствах столетней давности.

– Спрашиваешь, – ответил он и протянул руку. – Можешь на меня положиться.

Грейвз крепко пожал протянутую ладонь:  
– Спасибо.

 

Больше подельники Рыжего Джейкоба Найла не беспокоили. Грейвз на вопрос, имеет ли он к этому какое-то отношение, лишь усмехнулся:  
– Удивительно, как легко убедить вас, не-магов, в существовании дьявола. 

 

После того как Грейвз подправил память – _«Наложил Обливиэйт, Найл»_ – очередному детективу, не вовремя зашедшему в кабинет, встречи было решено проводить прямо у Найла дома. Так было проще хранить всё в тайне, к тому же Грейвз честно признавал, что Брианна готовит куда лучше него.

– Даже с магией?

– Даже с магией.

– Господи, Персиваль.

 

Одним июльским вечером, через неделю после первого дня рождения Ребекки, Грейвз появился у них дома с припрятанной под пальто куклой Тряпичной Энни*.

– У неё волосы рыжие, как у Брианны, – объяснил он Найлу.

– Это Персиваль? – прокричала Бри из кухни. – Когда-нибудь ты явишься без предупреждения и останешься голодным, потому что на тебя не хватит!

– Брехня, – одними губами прошептал Найл.

– Это было бы легко поправимо, – невозмутимо ответил Грейвз.

– Везучий ублюдок.

Пока они разговаривали, в гостиную, неуверенно держась на пухлых ножках, вошла Ребекка в сопровождении Брианны. Грейвз присел перед ней на корточки:  
– Привет, малышка. Мне сказали, у тебя был день рождения.

– Перс! – радостно залепетала Бекка и, просеменив к Грейвзу, ткнулась лицом ему в колени. В ответ лицо Персиваля озарилось такой счастливой улыбкой, какой Найл у него никогда прежде не видел. Он сразу будто помолодел лет на десять.

– Кто бы мог подумать, – заметил Найл Брианне.

– Что она знает его имя?

– Что Персиваль любит детей.

– А кто говорил, что я не люблю детей? – запротестовал Грейвз с пола, где он показывал девочке новую куклу.

– Ты обычно такой засранец, вот я и предположил.

– Я люблю детей.

– Я так и понял, – Ребекка в это время тянулась к игрушке, опираясь на колено Грейвза. – Она-то может называть тебя Перси без страха оказаться в Гудзоне.

– Не Перси, а Перс, – серьёзно поправил Грейвз, продолжая поддразнивать Бекку, – Между прочим, это семейное прозвище. Кадор – мой брат – до четырех лет не мог выговорить имя Персиваль, вот оно и приклеилось.

Ребекка, завладев наконец новой куклой, поспешила к матери, чтобы похвалиться, и Грейвз поднялся.

– Мне не довелось увидеть свою племянницу в этом возрасте. Она родилась через несколько месяцев после того, как я ушёл на фронт, а когда я вернулся, ей было уже три с половиной.

– В каком году ты записался добровольцем? – Найл был удивлён: три с лишним года это куда дольше, чем США участвовали в войне.

– В 1915-ом, – Грейвз засунул руки в карманы. – Кадор был на «Лузитании», когда её потопили. Я был вне себя, уехал из страны и присоединился к британским войскам. Иззи родилась в июне того же года.

– Своих детей у тебя нет? – спросила Брианна, беря Ребекку на руки. – Ох, ты становишься тяжёлой!

Грейвз отрицательно мотнул головой.

– А жена? Кто-то близкий?

На лице Грейвза мелькнула тень неловкости:  
– Полагаю, вы имеете в виду не сестру и племянницу, так что нет. Закоренелый холостяк – так, кажется, говорят? Или бесчувственный мерзавец, если верить последней леди, с которой я встречался, – он сверкнул наигранной улыбкой.

– Ты заявился только ради бесплатного ужина или у тебя есть что-то для меня? – сменил Найл тему разговора.

– Да, нужно, чтобы ты держал ухо востро. Есть один человек, надеюсь, он не появится в Штатах, но всё же... – он достал из внутреннего кармана пальто и вручил Найлу фотографию хмурого мужчины, смутно напоминавшего самого Грейвза. У него была такая же стрижка, но светлые волосы, и на снимке он казался более грузным.

– Кто это?

– Геллерт Гриндевальд. Он... пожалуй, его можно назвать фашистом. Он доставляет кучу хлопот всей Европе. Не похоже, чтобы он собирался оттуда уезжать, но будьте начеку. – Грейвз оторвал взгляд от фотографии. – Ни в коем случае не пытайтесь его задержать. Как я уже говорил, многие волшебники не станут прибегать к магии из страха выдать себя. Гриндевальда такой пустяк не остановит.

– Понял. – Найл убрал снимок. Его интересовало, почему Грейвз казался сегодня таким возбуждённым, но в конце концов это было не его дело. – Я передам своим ребятам и постараюсь придумать какое-нибудь объяснение для капитана.

 

Найл дослужился до лейтенанта и командовал первой сменой Шестого участка. Капитан обычно прислушивался к его мнению, а порой даже с гордостью заявлял кому-нибудь: «Знаете, не все из этих папистов...» Найл на это только молча закатывал глаза. По всей видимости, в католиках не было ничего дурного, при условии что они сотрудничали с дьяволом.

 

Найл и Брианна экономили, на чём могли, и в начале 1925 года предложили домовладельцу выкупить у него свою квартиру. Поскольку домовладелец давно мечтал заняться коммерческой недвижимостью – сдавать помещения швейным фабрикам – лишними для него эти деньги не стали.

 

В июле, когда семейство Кавана отмечало второй день рождения Бекки, Брианна объявила, что снова ждёт ребенка.

 

В декабре Грейвз появился у них раскрасневшимся от холода и вымокшим до нитки из-за ледяного дождя. В тот день Брианна ушла с мамой к врачу, а Найл взял отгул, чтобы посидеть с Ребеккой.

– Закапаешь пол, и Бри пристрелит тебя из моего табельного пистолета, – предупредил Найл. Он сидел у окна и читал Бекке книгу.

– И тебе привет, – Грейвз пробормотал заклинание, и его одежда мгновенно высохла.

– У меня нет для тебя новостей. Я предупредил все патрули насчёт вашего Гелл... – тьфу ты! – вашего мистера Ананаса, но его никто не видел.

Персиваль удивлённо моргнул и, усмехнувшись, переспросил:  
– Мистер Ананас?

– Ночная смена так его прозвала.

– Наверное, это хороший знак. Но я не за этим. Хотел спросить: какие нужны доказательства, чтобы забрать ребёнка у родителя?

Найл вскинул голову:  
– Что?

– Чисто гипотетически.

– Ты не можешь задавать подобные вопросы без объяснений, – полицейские и родительские инстинкты в Найле забили тревогу.

Грейвз колебался.

– Я серьезно, Персиваль.

Маг сдался и сел за стол.  
– У меня есть друг, – начал он с неохотой и почти враждебностью в голосе.

– Как её зовут?

Грейвз поднял взгляд:  
– _Его_ зовут Криденс. Он такой же как я, у него есть магические способности, но по какому-то недоразумению он оказался в вашем мире. Его усыновила женщина не-маг, и она... – в глазах Грейвза вспыхнул гнев. – Она бьёт его.

– Сколько ему лет? Если шестнадцать-семнадцать, проще добиться признания полной дееспособности. – Найл подумал, что Криденс – странное имя, но, с другой стороны, не страннее, чем Персиваль или – как там по-настоящему звали мистера Ананаса – Гелберт? Геллерт?

– Проблема не в этом. Ему двадцать один, и он может уйти, если захочет. Я предлагал помощь, но он отказывается бросать свою младшую сестру. Ей восемь, и мать обращается с ней почти так же ужасно, как с ним.

– Господи. А просто подчистить матери память – не вариант?

Грейвз покачал головой. Он был настолько встревожен, что даже не попытался как обычно поправить Найла:  
– В далёких предках Мэри Лу текла кровь волшебников. У неё самой магических способностей нет, но наложить Обливиэйт будет сложно. К тому же меня не должны видеть рядом с этими людьми.

– Почему? – Найл знал о правилах, но Грейвз уже не раз игнорировал их, когда на кону стояла чья-то безопасность.

– Ты слышал о Вторых Салемцах?

– Разумеется. Вряд ли в Нью-Йорке найдётся хоть один человек, которому эти психи не пытались всучить свою листовку, – Найл задумался. – Хотя, кажется, называть их психами не совсем верно. 

Он не имел дел с этим обществом религиозных фанатиков, если не считать случаев, когда ему приходилось просить их очистить улицу или предупреждать их лидера – видимо, это и была Мэри Лу – о том, что она нарушает общественное спокойствие. И всё же, как выяснилось, отчасти они были правы: ведьмы и колдуны действительно жили среди обычных людей. Один из них прямо сейчас сидел у Найла в гостиной и, кусая губы, взволнованно говорил о мальчике из Вторых Салемцев.

– Помнишь, я рассказывал, как сто сорок лет назад маги оказались в опасности, из–за того что один из нас сотворил волшебство для не-мага? – дождавшись, пока Найл кивнёт, Грейвз продолжил. – Этого не-мага звали Бартоломью Бэрбоун. Мэри Лу – одна из его потомков. И она верит в своё дело так же истово, как верил он. Я бы уже давно забрал Криденса и его сестру оттуда, но связываться с Салемцами слишком опасно.

– А Мэри Лу в курсе, что он маг?

– Думаю, она подозревает.

Найл покачал головой:  
– Такими вопросами занимается специальный отдел. У меня там есть друг, я попрошу поднять её дело, – он потёр подбородок. – Кто-нибудь из детей согласится прийти в участок и дать показания? Возможно, у них есть какие-то... видимые травмы? Это может помочь, особенно, если раньше на неё не было жалоб.

– Я не знаю. Попытаюсь поговорить с Криденсом, убедить его, – Грейвз раздражённо провёл пятернёй по волосам. – Просто... сообщи, если выяснишь что-нибудь.

Найл кивнул.  
– Ты останешься на ужин?

– Я должен возвращаться. Мы ведём переговоры с Международной конфедерацией магов. Гриндевальд стал настоящей проблемой. Они хотят организовать объединённую опергруппу.

– Значит, мне лучше пока не лезть под пули.

Грейвз устало улыбнулся:  
– Желательно. Но если что-то случится, я всё равно приду. – Он поднялся. – Мне пора.

Найл подошёл и легко потрепал Грейвза по плечу:  
– Мы найдём выход, – пообещал он. – Даже если бы ты не был моим другом, я бы не позволил ребёнку страдать.

Улыбка Грейвза потеплела:  
– Я ценю это, Найл, – сказал он и исчез.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Персонаж серии детских книг, написанных и иллюстрированных писателем Джонни Груллом.


	4. Март – август 1926 г.

В последующие месяцы Найл и Брианна практически не видели Грейвза. Похоже, он был слишком занят из-за ухудшавшейся ситуации в Европе, а кроме того после родов к ним на месяц переехала мать Брианны.

– У него вообще есть друзья, которых ему не нужно скрывать? – спросила Бри однажды вечером. Она только закончила кормить Эвана, и Найл осторожно укладывал малыша в колыбельку рядом с их постелью.

– Не знаю, – признался он, присоединяясь к Бри на кровати.

– Иногда я волнуюсь за него. Понимаю, что это глупо, но... Волшебник или нет, он же совсем один. Никто не заботится о нём так, как я о тебе.

– И я люблю тебя за это, – Найл нагнулся и поцеловал её. – Брианна Линч Кавана, ты добрая, смелая и красивая женщина. И я до сих пор не могу понять, почему ты согласилась выйти за меня.

Брианна залилась румянцем:  
– Давай-ка спать, _macushla*_ , пока мы своей вознёй не разбудили Эвана. 

– Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, мэм.

 

В марте Грейвз снова возник в их гостиной. В руке он держал чемодан из чёрной кожи с медными застёжками.  
– Найл?

Найл высунул голову из кухни и, приложив палец к губам, поманил Грейвза к себе.  
– Прости, дети наконец уснули, – он выглядел растрёпанным и уставшим, вокруг пояса у него был повязан один из цветастых фартуков жены.

– Как они?

Вместо Найла ему ответила Брианна:  
– У Бекки режутся зубки, и, просыпаясь, она каждый раз будит Эвана. А так они в порядке, правда, капризничают иногда. – Она подняла взгляд на Персиваля. – Ты ведь ещё ни разу не видел Эвана? Хочешь...

Грейвз прервал её движением руки:  
– Не будите его ради меня. Вы оба кажетесь абсолютно вымотанными.

– Станет легче, когда её зубки наконец прорежутся. Я говорила Найлу, что сама могу приготовить ужин...

– Ты сидела с ними целый день и заслужила передышку, – перебил Найл. – Поверь, истерики, которые закатывает мой капитан, ничто по сравнению с этим.

Грейвз подошел к столу, где Найл шинковал картофель, лук и морковь, и остановил ритмичные движения ножа, положив ладонь ему на запястье. Другой рукой он провёл над овощами, которые тут же сами собой очистились и нарезались кубиками.

– А заливал, что не умеешь готовить.

– Я и не умею. Это лишь разновидность боевого заклятия, – с горечью проговорил Грейвз. – Причинять людям боль я умею отлично.

– А лечить нет, – Найл ссыпал овощи в форму для запекания и приправил их солью, перцем и травами. Брианна одними губам шепнула: _«Больше соли»_ , – и он послушно добавил ещё пару щепоток. Персиваль и раньше упоминал, что боевая магия давалась ему лучше медицинских заклинаний, но никогда с таким раздражением. – Как там твой мальчик из Вторых Салемцев?

– Он не мой... – Грейвз запнулся. – До сих пор не могу убедить его поговорить с вами. Или позволить Модести сделать это. У меня ушли месяцы, чтобы завоевать его доверие. А ты для него незнакомый коп, который хочет арестовать его мать.

– Я посоветовался с другом из спецотдела. Он говорит, давление в подобных случаях приносит больше вреда чем пользы. Но ты не должен сдаваться, – Найл положил поверх овощей подготовленного к запеканию цыпленка и отправил форму в духовку.

– Боюсь, у меня нет на это времени,– Грейвз кивнул на свой чемодан. – Сегодня ночью я отбываю в Европу.

– Гелберт...

– Геллерт Гриндевальд, да. Оперативную группу возглавляет один мой фронтовой товарищ, и он хочет, чтобы я тоже был там. – Грейвз передёрнул плечами. – Это ответственное задание, и я рад повидаться с ним, но...

– Я пригляжу за Криденсом, если хочешь, – предложил Найл.

– Или я, – подхватила Бри. – Возможно, ему будет проще иметь дело с человеком, который не носит форму.

Персиваль покачал головой:  
– В этом нет необходимости. Я попросил свою коллегу присмотреть за ним. Они уже немного знакомы. Но спасибо вам.

Все трое помолчали, тишину нарушало лишь негромкое бряцание приборов, которые Найл раскладывал на столе. В конце концов Грейвз снова заговорил:  
– Если со мной что-то случится, вам никто не расскажет.

– Ничего с тобой не случится, – твердо сказала Брианна.

– Мы не можем знать наверняка. Гриндевальд – один из сильнейших магов нашего времени. Он умён, а его последователи – настоящие фанатики. Я уезжаю на два месяца, максимум на три. Если не объявлюсь по окончании этого срока...

– Только попробуй. Я не собираюсь объяснять Бекке, что её дядя Перс погиб от рук какого-то ананаса, – шутливо пригрозил Найл. – К тому же, ты так и не познакомился с Эваном.

Грейвз слегка улыбнулся и проверил карманные часы:  
– Мне пора, а то пропущу портключ.

Найл решил не уточнять:  
– Береги себя.

– Вы тоже, – отозвался Персиваль и пропал.

 

Минуло четыре месяца, а от Грейвза не было ни единой весточки.

– Должно быть, их отряд до сих пор в Европе, – говорил Найл Брианне, и она соглашалась, будто верила ему.

К 10 августа Грейвз отсутствовал ровно пять месяцев. День выдался душным: в участке все окна были нараспашку, но майка на Найле всё равно так промокла от пота, что пришлось переодеваться. Наконец смена закончилась, ему удалось вырваться на улицу и наполнить лёгкие вечерним воздухом. 

Найл не мог выкинуть Персиваля из головы. Капитан требовал объяснить, почему в розыске до сих пор числится блондин с восточно-европейским именем. В городе творились странные вещи, поступали сообщения о чёрном облаке, уничтожавшем всё на своём пути – иногда его видели на заброшенных участках подземки. Это была как раз та информация, которую Грейвзу _необходимо_ было знать. Все последние месяцы Найл не рисковал его вызывать, но теперь...

Он завернул в переулок неподалёку от участка, облокотился спиной о прохладные кирпичи и прижал большой палец к оттиску на кобуре. Он ждал, надеясь ощутить знакомый порыв ветра, но августовский воздух оставался всё таким же неподвижным.

Найл, чертыхнувшись, закрыл глаза. Несколько долгих мгновений он не двигался с места, раздираемый между осознанием того, что Грейвза больше нет, и отчаянной надеждой, что он вот-вот появится, ворча как обычно: _«Найл, ты опять полез под пули? Я, между прочим, был на встрече с президентом!»_

– Чтоб тебя, – беспомощно прошептал Найл. Казалось невозможным, что такой человек мог просто взять и умереть. Человек, который появлялся из ниоткуда. Который словом и взглядом вырывал из рук противника дробовик и прямо в воздухе разбирал его на составные части. Который извлёк пулю из лёгкого Найла и залечил рану, не оставив даже следа.

У Найла защипало в глазах, наверное, от пота, и он утёр их тыльной стороной ладони. Затем оттолкнулся от стены и пошёл прочь. Слишком поздно он понял, что ноги сами принесли его на Пайк-стрит к Церкви Вторых Салемцев. Если Грейвз был жив, возможно, Криденс Бэрбоун что-то знал. Если же Персиваль погиб, тогда Найл собирался закончить его дело. В отличие от Грейвза, он не мог ввести мальчика в мир магов, но мог помочь брату и сестре сбежать из того ада, где они жили.

Найл никак не ожидал, что, достигнув церкви, сразу наткнётся на Криденса. И тем более не ожидал увидеть рядом с ним Грейвза. Они стояли в переулке спиной к нему, но он бы где угодно узнал это пальто на белой шёлковой подкладке.

– Персиваль!

Грейвз обернулся, и по необъяснимой причине кольцо на левой руке Найла внезапно стало горячим. В голове застучало, и полицейский сделал шаг назад, ни с того ни с сего почувствовав себя не в своей тарелке.

– Найл, – кольцо остыло так же быстро, как нагрелось, но голова всё не унималась. 

Грейвз тихо шепнул что-то Криденсу, и молодой человек вернулся в церковь через боковую дверь.

– Я не понимаю... Ты должен был вернуться несколько месяцев назад. Мы уж решили... – мысли путались, резкая пульсирующая боль в голове мешала думать.

– Пришлось задержаться в Европе дольше, чем планировалось. Я как раз собирался навестить вас. И своего крестника, разумеется.

Чтобы не перемениться в лице, Найлу потребовалась вся его выдержка. Прочитав романы Кретьена де Труа, Брианна загорелась идеей дать Эвану второе имя в честь какого-нибудь рыцаря короля Артура. Учитывая их личное знакомство с одним вполне конкретным Персивалем, выбор был очевиден, однако сообщить об этом Грейвзу они не успели. Они хотели сделать это в день его отъезда, но Эван к тому времени уже спал, а Бекка мучилась с зубками. Чтобы узнать об этом, магу пришлось бы залезть ему в голову. Найл знал, что он умеет читать мысли, но зачем делать это сейчас?

– Да, – проговорил Найл, выдавив из себя улыбку. – Иэн Персиваль.

Вся приветливость в миг испарилась с лица Грейвза:  
– Ты слишком проницателен для маггла, знаешь ли, – вздохнув, сообщил он и потянулся за палочкой. 

Кольцо на пальце Найла полыхнуло таким жаром, что наверняка обожгло кожу. Грейвз произнёс нечто похожее на «абракадабру», и чёрная палочка в его руке взорвалась фейерверком щепок и искр.

Найл в жизни так быстро не бегал. Он бежал до тех пор, пока кольцо не перестало жечь ему палец, а затем, задыхаясь и обливаясь потом, привалился к нагретой вечерним солнцем стене здания. Кольцо вновь остыло, но чувство жжения не проходило. Трясущимися руками стащив с пальца золотой ободок, Найл обнаружил под ним красный след.

Он не понимал, что именно произошло в том переулке, но ни на секунду не сомневался в том, что этот новый Грейвз был опасен. Найл видел, как война меняет людей – полученные ранения, пережитые ужасы – но до такой степени? И что такое, чёрт побери, «маггл»? Что это было за заклинание и что случилось с палочкой?

У Найла было множество вопросов, но в одном он был абсолютно уверен: он не мог рисковать своей семьей. Он выбросил обручальное кольцо в канализацию, а затем перочинным ножом срезал с кобуры оттиск в виде пантеры. Добравшись домой к перепуганной его долгим отсутствием Брианне, он избавился и от её колец.

Возможно, Персиваль Грейвз и был дьяволом, но он был своим, а человека из переулка Найл не знал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ирландск. "мой любимый".


	5. Декабрь 1926 г.

С тех пор Найл упорно обходил Пайк-стрит стороной. Он понимал, что малодушно бросает Криденса Бэрбоуна с сестрой на произвол судьбы, отдавая их в руки назвавшегося Грейвзом незнакомца, но ему нужно было в первую очередь думать о защите собственной семьи.

Господи, как теперь объяснить Эвану происхождение его второго имени?

Впрочем, рано или поздно тактика уклонения обречена была дать сбой. 7 декабря Найл согласился подменить дежурившего в ночную смену лейтенанта, который отпросился навестить больного родственника в Нью-Джерси. Часы показывали полночь, и он приканчивал уже вторую чашку кофе.

Кроме него в участке была лишь пара человек. После жуткого и необъяснимого убийства сенатора Шоу его перепуганный отец, Генри Шоу-старший, срываясь на крик, потребовал предоставить ему круглосуточную полицейскую охрану. Разумеется, ни один здравомыслящий капитан не рискнул бы перечить человеку, который заправляет крупнейшей газетой в Нью-Йорке, а потому помимо стандартных обязанностей на Шестой участок свалилось ещё и обеспечение безопасности семьи медиамагната.

Найлу отчаянно хотелось посоветоваться с Грейвзом. Он сильно сомневался, что служебный пистолет поможет защититься от чёрного облака, выжигавшего людей изнутри.

– Эй, Кавана, у нас вызов. На Аллен-стрит обрушилось здание.

– В Чайнатауне?

– Рядом.

Найл, вздохнув, поднялся из-за стола:  
– Собирайтесь, поехали.

 

Как назло обрушившееся здание оказалось не на самой Аллен-стрит, а в самом её конце, к югу от Чайнатауна, и Найл на мгновение испытал острое желание придушить того, кто дал им неверный адрес. В руинах лежала Церковь Вторых Салемцев на Пайк-стрит. Найл и его люди вытащили из-под завалов тело молодой женщины лет двадцати, которую, по всей видимости, убило упавшей балкой. Второй погибшей была Мэри Лу Бэрбоун, и Найл понятия не имел, какое оружие могло оставить такую сетку шрамов на её лице. 

Больше они никого не нашли.

– Должны быть ещё двое, – крикнул Найл своей команде. – Девочка лет восьми–девяти и парень – темноволосый, около двадцати одного года.

Его сержант отправился к находившемуся в паре кварталов от церкви полицейскому телефону, чтобы вызвать труповозку. Остальные продолжили поиски. Они при свете фонариков продирались сквозь завалы, выкрикивая имена Криденса и Модести, но ответа так и не дождались. Быть может, во время обрушения детей не было дома или им удалось спастись, и они просто сбежали.

К церкви сломя голову примчался сержант:  
– Тела оставляем, машина их заберет. Приказано всем срочно явиться к мэрии. Там творится какая-то чертовщина.

Найл выругался.  
– Нужно по крайней мере убрать их с улицы и прикрыть чем-нибудь. 

У него было паршивое предчувствие. Какого дьявола происходило? Почему они должны бросать трупы посреди дороги?

Когда они добрались до мэрии, Найл мгновенно всё понял. И здание, и вход в подземку были накрыты золотистым словно сотканным из света куполом, внутри которого просматривались фигуры мужчин и женщин с волшебными палочками. Найл машинально потянулся к кобуре. Какого хрена творили люди Грейвза?

Грейвз тоже был по ту сторону барьера. Найл видел, как он отдаёт отрывистые приказы магам, поддерживавшим мерцающий купол. Желая остаться незамеченным, Найл укрылся за автомобилем и постарался унять колотящееся сердце.

– Кавана? – растерянно окликнул его сержант.

– Иди... доложи капитану, что мы прибыли. Узнай план действий.

Найл выглянул из-за машины: Грейвз перебросился парой слов с темноволосой женщиной, после чего она вернулась к барьеру, а он спустился в подземку. От напряжения у Найла дрожали руки. У мэрии собралась добрая половина полиции Нью-Йорка, а также Шоу-старший со всеми своими репортёрами. Что-то пошло не так. Грейвз, который всегда был крайне щепетилен в вопросе секретности, явно был не в себе, и никто из разодетых в длинные плащи и федоры волшебников этого не замечал.

Раздался резкий хлопок – кто-то из копов выстрелил в сторону барьера. Найл заозирался, пытаясь определить, откуда стреляли, и увидел, что капитан уже выстраивает людей в шеренгу.

Найл рванулся к нему:  
– Сэр, не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

– Есть другие предложения, Кавана? Они же захватили мэрию!

– Кто-нибудь пробовал с ними поговорить?

– Хочешь вести переговоры с этими уродами?

Найл уже открыл рот, чтобы возразить, и в этот момент станция подземки будто взорвалась изнутри, во все стороны полетели кирпичи и куски металла. Найл пулей нырнул за ближайший полицейский автомобиль и постарался защитить голову от падавших обломков. Земля под ним содрогнулась от оглушительного воя, и на поверхность вырвалась бесформенная чёрная масса. Она обрушилась на строившийся рядом небоскрёб и пронеслась по нему снизу вверх, словно обезумевшее от страха дикое животное. Строительные леса и стальные балки, застонав, опасно зашатались – зеваки в панике бросились врассыпную.

Затем сгусток тьмы, не снижая скорости, развернулся на 180 градусов и ухнул обратно под землю. Найл сглотнул ком в горле и посмотрел на капитана, укрывшегося за тем же автомобилем. Капитан был без фуражки и бледен как смерть, по его лицу градом катился пот. Глядя на него, Найл вспомнил, как ему было страшно, когда Грейвз впервые возник у него в кабинете, но липкий ужас, охвативший его теперь, не шёл с тем страхом ни в какое сравнение. В отличие от чернильного облака Грейвз был человеком: ему можно было посмотреть в глаза, с ним можно было договориться. И всё же при его появлении Найл первым делом перекрестился и схватился за пистолет. Он отдавал себе отчёт в том, что реакция людей на творящееся здесь и сейчас будет гораздо хуже.

Найл пробежал вдоль ряда патрульных машин, перегородивших улицу, и нашёл взглядом темноволосую ведьму, с которой говорил Грейвз. К счастью, она стояла чуть в стороне от остальных. Найл помедлил, а затем, глубоко вдохнув и перекрестившись, вышел из укрытия и направился к барьеру. Мысленно он молился, чтобы и без помощи Персиваля остаться «Счастливчиком Кавана».

– Эй! Мне нужно с вами поговорить!

Женщина стремительно вскинула волшебную палочку. Найл остановился и поднял руки, показывая, что не вооружён. Он находился ровно посередине нейтральной территории – узкой полоски земли между полицией и куполом, которую никто не хотел пересекать. Ведьма и другие маги, чьё внимание он привлек, могли убить его в мгновение ока.

– Я видел, как вы разговаривали с Персивалем.

Женщина взмахнула палочкой, и Найла рывком подтащило к самому краю наэлектризованной золотистой преграды. Невидимая сила держала его, не давая сделать ни шага назад.

– Откуда вам известно это имя? – с подозрением спросила она. – Это невозможно.

Найл решил не упускать свой шанс:  
– Я знаю его, богом клянусь! Персиваль Грейвз. У него есть племянница по имени Иззи. Она родилась, когда он был в Европе. Его брат Кадор погиб на «Лузитании». Дома он отзывается на прозвище Перс, потому что Кадор в детстве не мог выговорить имя Персиваль. – Найлу не хватало воздуха. Он не мог обернуться, но понимал, что со стороны происходящее выглядело как акт агрессии. Если у него ничего не выйдет, эта рискованная выходка станет искрой, которая подпалит фитиль на пороховой бочке. – Пожалуйста, прошу, поверьте мне.

Женщина опустила палочку и шагнула сквозь барьер. Золотой свет обтёк её, и она тоже оказалась на нейтральной полосе. Найл снова вспомнил как дышать. Где-то вдалеке надрывался капитан, но Найл его проигнорировал. До наблюдателей с обеих сторон, кажется, начало доходить, что это переговоры, а не противостояние, и атмосфера вокруг стала чуть менее напряжённой.

– Откуда вы знаете директора Грейвза и почему ваша кобура зачарована?

– Всё ещё? Твою мать... – Найл чуть не поперхнулся от неожиданного известия, но быстро взял себя в руки. – Человек, с которым вы разговаривали – не Персиваль Грейвз. Не знаю, что с ним не так, но вам не следует выполнять его приказы.

– Что вы такое говорите! – возмутилась ведьма.

– Он изменился после возвращения из Европы. Перестал навещать меня. Кажется, он даже пытался меня убить. – Найл понятия не имел, как её убедить, и лихорадочно цеплялся за соломинку. – Вы не заметили за ним никаких странностей?

На лице женщины читалось сомнение.

– Ему бы понадобилась новая палочка! Он хотел наложить на меня какое-то заклинание, и она разлетелась в щепки. Палочки ведь не должны взрываться?

Сомнение уступило место замешательству:  
– Вы можете описать заклинание? Что вы видели? Что он сказал?

– Что-то вроде «абракадабры»? И ещё была зелёная вспышка.

Ведьма, побледнев, повернулась к барьеру:  
– Окхёрст! Бери Кортес и дуйте в подземку! Пиквери должна об этом знать!

Стоявший по ту сторону преграды молодой человек послушно сорвался с места, и ведьма снова обратилась к Найлу:  
– Меня зовут Септима Флетчер, я аврор из команды Грейвза. Наверное, стоит поблагодарить вас за помощь прямо сейчас – сомневаюсь, что позже у нас будет на это время.

Она протянула Найлу руку, которую тот пожал:  
– Найл Кавана, полиция Нью-Йорка, Шестой участок. Похоже, я тот самый гонец с дурными вестями.

Септима – очевидно, странные имена были неотъемлемой частью волшебного мира – окинула взглядом толпу позади него:  
– Насколько велика вероятность, что в меня будут стрелять?

– Меньше, чем две минуты назад. – Найл обернулся на своих людей. Несколько стволов ещё смотрели в их сторону, но капитану, увлечённому яростной перепалкой с коллегой из Пятого участка, явно было не до того. – Тем более, что сейчас они слишком заняты спихиванием ответственности друг на друга.

Воздух сотряс пронизанный нечеловеческой болью вопль, и Найла передёрнуло:  
– Мне стоит знать, что это за тварь?

– Мы называем её обскуром, – объяснила Септима. – Это разрушительная паразитическая сила, которая появляется, когда кто-то из страха подавляет свои магические способности. В Америке обскуров не было уже почти 300 лет.

В голове Найла звякнул тревожный звоночек:  
– Подавляет способности... Например, если бы этот кто-то принадлежал к церкви безумцев, проповедующих борьбу с колдовством? 

Прежде чем Септима успела ответить, к ней подбежал давешний молодой человек, за которым по пятам следовали две женщины: высокая брюнетка и миниатюрная блондинка. На всех троих буквально лица не было.

– Септима, – задыхаясь, выпалил молодой маг, – Септима, это Геллерт Гриндевальд! Директор Грейвз – это Гриндевальд!

– Что? Но как такое возможно? Как долго?

– По меньшей мере с августа, – тихо подсказал Найл.

– Оборотное зелье? Но тогда... – блондинка в ужасе зажала рот ладонью.

– Он должен быть где-то рядом, – вклинилась брюнетка.

– Найл, передайте мне вашу кобуру, – попросила Септима.

– Что? Зачем?

– Вы сказали, директор перестал к вам приходить. Скорее всего, он просто не мог. Окхёрст, эти чары вызова можно как-то использовать?

– Я попробую обратить их и на скорую руку соорудить портключ, который перенесёт нас к нему.

Из сказанного Найл вынес только то, что у них всё же был шанс найти Грейвза, а потому послушно отстегнул и передал Септиме кобуру вместе с пистолетом. Мысль о том, какой бойней всё может обернуться, если остальным покажется, что он достаёт оружие, пугала гораздо сильнее, чем перспектива оказаться безоружным на нейтральной полосе.

– Мы же не будем аппарировать прямо на глазах у толпы не-магов? – поразилась брюнетка.

– Кортес, тебе не кажется, что этот поезд уже ушёл? Если помнишь, мы только что гнались за обскуром через полгорода, – проворчал Окхёрст, стоя перед кобурой на коленях и палочкой выписывая над ней какие-то завитушки.

– Сначала найдём Грейвза. О войне будем волноваться потом, – отрезала Септима.

– Готово. Хватайтесь.

– Я с вами! – решительно проговорил Найл.

– Мы не можем взять с собой не-мага! – запротестовала Кортес.

Септима молча одной рукой коснулась Окхёрста, а другой – Найла. В ту же секунду его сдавило со всех сторон и куда-то потащило. Мир, накренившись, завертелся, словно картинка в калейдоскопе, а уже через мгновение Найл обнаружил, что стоит на коленях и блюёт на роскошный паркетный пол.

– Люмос! – произнесли несколько голосов, и вокруг стало светлее. Найл вытер рот и, поднявшись, огляделся. Они перенеслись в чей-то дом. Комната, в которой они оказались, была обставлена элегантной и явно дорогой мебелью. Правда, впечатление несколько портили разбросанная кругом одежда и валявшаяся около журнального столика пустая бутылка из-под бренди.

– Где мы?

– У Персиваля дома, – ответила блондинка и выставила вперед палочку. – Хоменум ревелио.

Стоило отзвучать заклинанию, как в темноте коридора вспыхнул тонкий лучик света, пробившийся сквозь щель между дверцами бельевого шкафа. Голос белокурой колдуньи дрогнул:  
– Он жив, иначе не сработало бы...

– Пошли, – Кортес легко коснулась её руки, и женщины, подойдя к шкафу, дружно распахнули его. Последовавший за этим вскрик, заставил Найла и двух других авроров броситься к ним.

На полу шкафа сидел Грейвз. Он выглядел обросшим и до крайности истощённым. Из спутанных волос были небрежно выкромсаны целые пряди. Застарелую рану на лбу покрывала корка засохшей крови. Глаза ввалились, а губы потрескались и почернели.

Найл опустился рядом с другом на колени и, прижав пальцы к его шее, нащупал слабый неровный пульс.

– Ну же, Персиваль.

Но маг продолжал невидяще смотреть сквозь Найла, не реагируя ни на прикосновение, ни на собственное имя.

– Ему срочно надо в больницу или как там это у вас называется.

– Давайте для начала вытащим его отсюда, – Кортес присела рядом с Найлом. – На счёт три.

Шкаф был узким, но Найлу удалось обхватить Грейвза одной рукой. В тот момент, когда они попытались поставить его на ноги, Персиваль словно ожил и начал отчаянно вырываться. При этом он потерял равновесие и чуть не упал. Только тогда Найл заметил, что левая нога Грейвза почти не касалась пола – ступня была вывернута под неестественным углом. Полицейский ощутил новый приступ дурноты и поспешно отвернулся.

– Он под Империо, – уверенно сказала Септима. – В таком состоянии он опасен сам для себя. Ступефай.

Из её палочки вырвался луч белого света, и Грейвз замер на полу без движения.

– Какого чёрта вы это сделали? – возмутился Найл.

– Существует заклинание, позволяющее полностью подчинить себе волю другого человека. Должно быть, Гриндевальд наложил его на директора Грейвза, чтобы он не пытался сбежать. И мы понятия не имеем, какие ещё приказы он мог получить. – Сочтя вопрос исчерпанным, Септима начала раздавать указания: – Макилвейн, Кортес! Доставьте директора к колдомедикам! Пока не снято Империо, он должен оставаться без сознания. Окхёрст, на тебе обыск дома. Гриндевальд мог оставить следы, которые помогут понять, что именно он затевал.

Она подняла взгляд на Найла:  
– А я разберусь с не-магом. Забудьте, что видели его. У директора и без того хватает проблем.

Авроры согласно кивнули. Септима подхватила Найла под локоть и потянула в сторону:  
– С ним всё будет хорошо, – мягко проговорила она. – Наши целители и не такое вылечивают.

– Искренне на это надеюсь. – Найл позволил ей себя увести. – Я не...

По правде, он не знал, что сказать. Произошедшее не укладывалось у него в голове. Всего девять месяцев назад живой и невредимый Персиваль сидел у него дома и переживал, что, уезжая в Европу, подводит Криденса. Четыре месяца назад Грейвз был мертв. Затем оказалось, что он жив, но сам не свой. Теперь выяснялось, что его внешность украл какой-то магический фашист, тогда как настоящий Грейвз балансировал на грани между жизнью и смертью. Вдобавок убийцей сенатора Шоу был всё тот же Криденс Бэрбоун, обернувшийся чудовищным чёрным облаком, и завтра информация об этом украсит первые полосы «Нью-Йорк Таймс».

Септима наконец отпустила его руку:  
– Куда вас перенести?

– Обратно к мэрии. Нужно поговорить с капитаном. Если они ещё не открыли пальбу, возможно, мы успеем предотвратить самое худшее.

– Вряд ли это потребуется, – загадочно отметила Септима, глядя на дождь за окном.

Найл проследил за её взглядом:  
– Что вы имеете в виду?

– Они каким-то образом наложили чары забвения на дождь. Никто не вспомнит сегодняшние события.

– Значит, вам не придётся стирать память... то есть, накладывать Обливиэйт на весь город? – Найл невесело усмехнулся. – В таком случае, я облегчу вам задачу и прогуляюсь до дома пешком.

Ведьма пристально посмотрела на него:  
– Вы ведь считаете его другом, не так ли?

– Да, – кивнул Найл. – Знаю, ваши законы запрещают...

Сепитима удостоверилась, что двое авроров, подхватив изломанное тело Грейвза, вместе с ним аппарировали прочь, а затем протянула Найлу руку:  
– Позвольте перенести вас домой, чтобы вы не попали под дождь. Когда он очнётся, ему понадобятся все его друзья.


	6. Конец декабря 1926 г.

К счастью, будучи лейтенантом, Найл мог увильнуть от дежурства в Рождество, поэтому вечером 23 декабря, вооружившись составленным Брианной списком, он заскочил в пару магазинов и направился домой.

– Привет. – Он поцеловал жену. – Прости, что задержался. Видела бы ты эту очередь!

– Знаю, в магазинах в канун Рождества – сущий ад. Я бы не стала тебя просить, но у нас не оказалось яиц, а я уже обещала твоей маме приготовить на завтра эгг-ног, – извиняющимся тоном проговорила Брианна, забирая у него сумку с покупками.

Найл запер табельный пистолет в ящике стола и, подхватив на руки Ребекку, последовал за женой на кухню. Там же обнаружился Эван, с упоением барабанящий по полу деревянной ложкой.

– Она просила привезти что-нибудь ещё?

– Кажется, нет. Твой брат с женой заказали в какой-то новой польской пекарне рождественское полено, так что вопрос со сладким решён, – ответила Бри, убирая яйца в холодильник. 

В дверь постучали.

– Мы кого-то ждём? – Найл аккуратно усадил Бекку на стойку рядом с раковиной.

– Наверное, это миссис Каллахан. Я обещала одолжить ей раскладной столик.

– Я отдам. Он ведь в кладовке?

Однако за входной дверью обнаружилась вовсе не соседка миссис Каллахан, а Персиваль Грейвз собственной персоной. Найл инстинктивно подобрался: ему в жизни не успеть за пистолетом...

Внезапно ему бросилось в глаза, насколько измождённым выглядел Грейвз. Маг был чисто выбрит и одет с иголочки, но неизменное пальто висело на нём мешком, а в тщательно зачесанных назад волосах прибавилось серебристых нитей. Тёмные круги под глазами кричали о недостатке сна. Персиваль стоял, тяжело опираясь на чёрную трость, но он был жив и это, по мнению Найла, само по себе уже было настоящим чудом.

– Я не... – неуверенно начал Грейвз. – Это я. Честно.

– Знаю, – ответил Найл. – С каких пор ты пользуешься дверью?

– Я подумал, если аппарирую прямо в гостиную, ты можешь меня ненароком пристрелить.

– Я в курсе, что это был не ты. – Попытка Септимы Флетчер объяснить ему принцип работы зелий и трансфигурации не имела особого успеха, но сути дела это не меняло. Он сделал приглашающий жест рукой: – Зайдёшь?

– Как ты понял? – Грейвз наконец прошёл внутрь, и Найл запер за ним дверь. – Даже мои авроры...

Найл никогда не думал, что невозмутимый и уверенный в себе Персиваль Грейвз будет мяться не в силах подобрать слова.

– Не стоит их винить. У меня создалось впечатление, что он просто решил не тратить на меня время и силы. Он залез ко мне в голову, чтобы выяснить, кто я такой, но прокололся, сказав пару вещей, которых ты знать не мог, – мягко проговорил Найл. И добавил, в надежде хоть немного подбодрить Грейвза: – Мы дали Эвану второе имя в твою честь. Эван Персиваль Кавана.

Грейвз невесело усмехнулся и отвёл глаза:  
– Это всё только усложняет, – негромко заметил он и извлёк откуда-то волшебную палочку – новую, отметил про себя Найл, из светлого дерева с красноватыми прожилками. А затем эта палочка оказалась направлена прямо на него.

– Персиваль, ты чего? – Найл невольно отшатнулся. Вышедшая из кухни с Эваном на руках Брианна испуганно замерла в проходе.

– Вам лучше забыть всё – забыть меня. Найл, по моей вине ты чуть не погиб. Септима рассказала. Тебе даже пришлось выбросить обручальные кольца. Рядом со мной слишком опасно. Рядом со мной люди умирают.

Так значит, дело было не в Найле. А, точнее, не только в нём.

– Криденс, – имя прозвучало тихо и вопросительно, но Грейвз всё равно вздрогнул как от удара. 

– Он мёртв, – прохрипел Персиваль не своим голосом и на мгновение сжал губы в тонкую нитку. – Мальчик доверился мне, и это его сгубило. Основательно порывшись в моей голове, больной ублюдок решил использовать его и... Мои собственные авроры, Найл. Его убили мои люди, а я даже не могу им сказать...

И Грейвз ещё называл себя бесчувственным мерзавцем.

– Что они убили человека, который был тебе дорог, – закончил за него Найл и рукой отвёл палочку в сторону. – Но я не один из твоих авроров, Персиваль. Мне ты можешь довериться.

Грейвз содрогнулся всем телом и бессильно опустил палочку. Тогда Найл решительно преодолел расстояние между ними и обнял его. От этого простого прикосновения в Персивале будто что-то надломилось: из его груди вырвалось глухое рыдание, а из глаз потекли слёзы. 

К тому моменту, когда Грейвз, наконец, отстранился, воротничок найловой рубашки успел стать ощутимо влажным.

– Прости, мне не следовало...

– Не смей извиняться.

Деликатно оставившая мужчин наедине Брианна вернулась в гостиную с тремя наборами столовых приборов в руках.

– Ты ужинаешь с нами, – безапелляционно объявила она Грейвзу.

– Вряд ли это будет уместно.

– Никаких возражений. – Брианна сама чуть не плакала, и Персивалю ничего не оставалось, как послушно сесть за стол. 

Колканнон* с сосисками был не самым изысканным блюдом на свете, но, судя по всему, у Грейвза сегодня маковой росинки во рту не было, и Найл ощутил прилив нежности к жене, когда та поставила перед Персивалем тарелку с двойной порцией масла.

Грейвз положил палочку на стол, и Найл наконец-то смог как следует её рассмотреть. Он знал, что Персивалю понадобится новая палочка, но ожидал нечто похожее на предыдущую.

– Пихта, – подсказал Грейвз, поймав его любопытный взгляд. – Палочка выжившего. Говорят, они сами выбирают волшебника. У этой, должно быть, своеобразное чувство юмора.

– Ты прорвешься, – убеждённо проговорила Брианна. – Знаю, сейчас тебе так не кажется, но ты сможешь.

– Я... – Грейвз поспешил сменить тему. – Так кому пришла в голову сомнительная идея наградить Эвана моим именем?

Найл решил, что о событиях минувших месяцев они ещё успеют наговориться:  
– Нам обоим. Бри читала Томаса Мэлори...

– Кретьена де Труа, – поправила Брианна.

– Да, и ей ужасно понравились имена рыцарей Круглого стола. И мы подумали, раз уж у нас есть знакомый Персиваль...

– А поскольку это второе имя, Бекке не придется мучиться, выговаривая его, – закончил за него Грейвз.

 

После ужина Найл собрал со стола тарелки:  
– Персиваль, я мо́ю, ты – вытираешь.

– Что?

– Ты прекрасно услышал меня и в первый раз.

Грейвз покорно последовал за ним на кухню, где Найл наполнил раковину горячей водой и торжественно вручил магу хлопковое полотенце**. Уютное молчание нарушалось лишь позвякиванием посуды да редкими вопросами Грейвза, куда поставить стакан или тарелку.

Найл долго раздумывал, как лучше начать:  
– Знаешь, я ведь участвовал во Второй битве на Сомме. В составе 106 пехотного полка. До этого мы проводили для британцев разведку местности в районе города Ипр, и на Сомме впервые засели в окопах. – Даже столько лет спустя Найла бросало в дрожь от этих воспоминаний. – Это было ужасно. Грязь, крысы... Там были полчища крыс и, богом клянусь, они всегда раньше нас чуяли, когда должен был начаться обстрел. Во время сражения на канале Сен-Кантен моему лейтенанту снесло полголовы прямо у меня на глазах. Мне потом годами снились кошмары.

– Ты к чему-то клонишь? – спросил Грейвз, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

– Мне помогли разговоры. С сестрой, с соседом по квартире, с Бри. В каком-то смысле, только излив душу, я сумел, наконец, вырваться из тех проклятых окопов. – Найл поднял на Персиваля взгляд. – Ты не можешь рассказать своим аврорам о Криденсе. Вряд ли ты станешь рассказывать им и о том, что толком не ешь и не спишь – да, для нас с Бри это очевидно. Я хотел спросить... У тебя есть хоть кто-то, с кем ты можешь обо всём этом поговорить?

Грейвз не ответил, но его руки замерли на очередной тарелке.

Найл так и думал.  
– Поставь тарелку в шкафчик справа от себя, – распорядился он, а сам направился к бельевому шкафу. Вернувшись, он водрузил на кухонную стойку полную бутылку виски. – План такой: ты говоришь, я слушаю, и мы оба надираемся до беспамятства. 

Грейвз удивленно вскинул бровь:  
– Разве ваш «сухой закон» уже отменили?

– Нет, но после того как Рыжего Джейкоба упекли за решётку, капитан предпочёл закрыть глаза на таинственное исчезновение его контрабанды. Кстати, учитывая твой вклад в поимку мерзавца, это и твой виски тоже.

Как и предполагалось, хороший виски помог развязать Грейвзу язык. Он рассказал, как в Европе попал в плен, как его команда проследила путь Гриндевальда до усадьбы на севере Германии, только чтобы угодить там в засаду.

– Я думал, нам всем крышка. Мерлинова борода, Тесей!..

Найлу не забыть выражение лица Грейвза, когда тот осознал, что до сих пор не знает, выжил Тесей Скамандер или нет, и беспомощное отчаяние в его глазах от того, что лучший друг мог погибнуть, считая Персиваля предателем.

Период с мая по декабрь Грейвз почти не помнил. Месяцы жизни канули в туманы Империо, окружавшие его практически постоянно. Единственное, в чём он был уверен, так это в том, что послушно ответил на все вопросы Гриндевальда, выдал ему все секреты, рассказал обо всех магических щитах и ловушках.

– Они даже не заметили. Моё место больше полугода занимал убийца, фашист, самый разыскиваемый тёмный маг во всей Европе, а они ровным счётом ничего не заподозрили. – Грейвз начал заговариваться от выпитого. – Чтобы разоблачить его, понадобилась помощь брата Тесея, какого-то младшего аврора, которую я даже не знаю, и треклятого не-мага... Прости. Я не прав. И ты, и Яков Ковальски чертовски толковые парни. Умнее тех, кого я тренировал, по всей видимости.

Пожалуй, момент был не самый подходящий, чтобы выяснять, кто такой этот Яков Ковальски.

– Только послушай меня, я даже говорю как он. «Треклятый не-маг». Может, поэтому никто и не заметил разницы? Потому что мы похожи... – у Грейвза сорвался голос.

Найл тряхнул головой, пытаясь немного прочистить мозги. Виски мешал сконцентрироваться. Если не считать жутких тридцати секунд в переулке и того, что рассказали ему Грейвз с Септимой, он почти не знал Геллерта Гриндевальда. Но он не сомневался, что между Персивалем и этим чудовищем не было ничего общего, и теперь ему нужно было в понятной форме донести эту уверенность до друга.

– Ты говорил, палочка выбирает волшебника, так? Что бы это ни значило.

– Палочки обладают собственной волей. Разные породы деревьев, разные сердцевины... Если палочка и маг не подходят друг другу, она может отказаться творить для него заклинания. Большинство волшебников сразу чувствуют... Прости, вряд ли тебе всё это интересно. К чему ты спросил?

При других обстоятельствах Найл непременно посмеялся бы над тем, насколько лекторские интонации приобретал голос пьяного Персиваля.

– Хорошо. Значит, палочка в каком-то смысле часть тебя, правильно? И она не станет работать для кого-то, кто на тебя не похож. Я уловил суть?

– Да, и моя палочка...

– Взорвалась.

Грейвз недоуменно моргнул:  
– Что?

– Взорвалась. Грендель... Гриндель... Мистер Ананас попытался использовать её против меня, и она разлетелась на куски. – Найл взмахнул руками для усиления эффекта и чуть не сшиб со стола бутылку. – Палочка отказалась повиноваться ему, а, значит, он – не ты.

– В этом... есть здравое зерно.

Найл дотянулся до изящной пихтовой палочки и положил её перед Грейвзом:  
– Ты сам сказал, – заключил он, – это палочка выжившего.

 

Около полуночи Брианна заглянула пожелать им доброй ночи.  
– Я бы на твоем месте не пыталась встать, – смеясь, заметила она и чмокнула Найла в щёку. – Кстати, уговори Персиваля переночевать у нас. Не стоит ему исчезать, или что он там делает, в таком состоянии.

Найл поцеловал её в ответ:  
– Люблю тебя. Спокойной ночи, Бри.

Проходя мимо Персиваля, Брианна и его порывисто поцеловала в уголок рта:  
– Ты не один, слышишь? – и ушла.

Ошарашено глядя ей вслед, Грейвз коснулся губ кончиками пальцев:  
– Она...

Найл выразительно пожал плечами:  
– Ты член семьи, – твердо выговорил он, одержав нелёгкую победу в борьбе с заплетающимся языком. И Персиваль улыбнулся сквозь слезы.

 

Утро встретило Найла жутким похмельем, заставившим его пересмотреть своё резко негативное отношение к «сухому закону» и связанному с ним росту преступности. Спиртное изобрёл сам дьявол, не иначе.

Прошлым вечером ему всё-таки удалось убедить Грейвза заночевать у них на кушетке, хотя, если начистоту, маг не особенно сопротивлялся.

 

– Это ведь _мой_ дом, Найл. Но я смотрю по сторонам и думаю: «Здесь он надевал мои ботинки. А из этих бокалов пил мой бренди. Интересно, где он при этом сидел?»

Найл не знал как реагировать на неприкрытую боль, сквозившую в этих словах, и брякнул невпопад:  
– А у вас нет «сухого закона»?

– Вот ещё. В жизни хватает дерьма и без вашего пуританского бреда.

Вообще-то, Найл был католиком, а потому имел к «пуританскому бреду» ровно столько же отношения, сколько сам Грейвз, но затевать спор не хотелось, так что на этой ноте они наконец пошли спать.

 

Несмотря на приложенные усилия, упиться до _полного_ беспамятства им не удалось. Впрочем, сейчас, мучаясь от пульсирующей боли в голове и выворачивающегося наизнанку желудка, Найл о предпринятой попытке скорее жалел.

– К дементорам всё, – простонал с кушетки очухавшийся Грейвз и исчез, оставив после себя облако чёрного дыма. Вернувшись минут через пятнадцать с двумя флаконами пенящейся зелёной жидкости в руках, он протянул один из них Найлу:  
– Антипохмельное зелье, пей.

– Мистер Грейвз, вы воспитаннейший и благороднейший из людей, – благодарно пробормотал Найл, заливая в себя содержимое пузырька. Судя по всему, на не-магов волшебное варево тоже действовало: голова мигом прочистилась, желудок перестал совершать акробатические кульбиты.

Брианна приготовила на завтрак яичницу с беконом и без лишних слов выложила Персивалю на тарелку сразу три яйца:  
– Где проведёшь Рождество?

– Осторожнее, ответишь неверно и отправишься вместе с нами в гости к моим родителям. В качестве кузена из Бостона, – предупредил Найл.

– Ну конечно, ведь Персиваль Гондольфус Грейвз звучит так по-ирландски, – фыркнул маг.

Бри в ответ лишь озорно улыбнулась:  
– Нет, но Перси Линч вполне сойдет за парня из Ольстера.

Исполненный праведного возмущения взгляд смотрелся на исхудалом лице Грейвза настолько комично и вместе с тем правильно, что Найл не выдержал и расхохотался. Секунду спустя застигнутый врасплох Персиваль к нему присоединился. Он смеялся хрипло и прерывисто, будто успел позабыть, как это делается, но зато от души.

– Я еду к сестре, – выговорил он, отдышавшись.– Останусь у неё до Нового года.

– Это хорошо. Не стоит тебе быть одному.

Грейвз взглянул на яичницу в тарелке и на липкое пятно от виски, оставшееся на столе после прошлой ночи:  
– Мне кажется, я и так не один.

После завтрака Персиваль задержался. Он зачаровал посуду, чтобы та вымылась сама, и, усевшись прямо на пол, принялся помогать Бри упаковывать подарки. Чуть погодя к нему на колени залезла Бекка, громко и настойчиво потребовав, чтобы дядя Перс рассказал ей сказку. Грейвз в подробностях поведал ей, как устроены сани Санта-Клауса и почему они летают. Найл, наблюдавший за ними краем глаза, был _почти_ уверен, что он всё выдумал.

Лицо Персиваля ещё хранило следы усталости и истощения, но, увлекшись рассказом, он начал вновь походить на прежнего себя. В какой-то момент Грейвз потерял нить повествования и, замолчав, уставился в пространство. Впрочем, стоило Бекке окликнуть его, и он как ни чем не бывало вернулся к своей истории.

Конечно, Персивалю было далеко до полного исцеления, и одному Богу известно, произойдет ли это когда-нибудь, но первый шаг был сделан.

Около полудня Грейвз наконец поднялся:  
– Мне пора. Нужно перед отъездом побриться и собрать вещи.

– Увидимся в новом году? – уточнил Найл.

Грейвз кивнул:  
– Обязательно. И кстати... – Он взял Найла за руку, вложил что-то ему в ладонь и закрыл её. – Увидимся в новом году, – вновь пообещал Персиваль и исчез.

Найл моргнул и медленно разжал кулак. На ладони лежали два золотых обручальных кольца и одно помолвочное с жемчугом и сапфирами. На той же ладони элегантным почерком было написано: «Спасибо. П».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Колканнон - традиционное ирландское блюдо: картофель, толчёный с капустой и сливочным маслом. Обычно подаётся, как гарнир.  
> ** Во времена Депрессии в США такие полотенца изготавливались домохозяйками вручную из мешков для муки, с/х корма и т.д.


End file.
